


i don't just want you

by KaCL



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Fluff, M/M, Other, cute budding symbrock relationship, idk TAGS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaCL/pseuds/KaCL
Summary: Eddie and Venom get captured and subjected to the horrors of scientific curiosity. They are pulled apart and Eddie is helpless to stop Venom from being tortured, and it hurts even more when he's the reason for Venom's lack of will to stop the abuse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have not read any comics and I've seen the movie once. I'm making up my own smybiote science stuff ok. No Beta, so probably will have mistakes sorry.

Eddie opened the door of his apartment, juggling the groceries in his arms as he walked through the entrance. He quickly set them down and started putting them away. His mind already started wandering toward the dinner he was having with Anne tonight. They hadn’t seen each other for a couple of weeks and he was excited about catching up with his ex. He wondered what he should wear for the occasion.

“Hey, Venom, what should I wear tonight?” He said as he plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Images of Tony Stark flashed on the screen, some more alien shit going down in New York? Meh. He started flipping through the channels, nothing catching his eyes.

“ **What does it matter? You’re going to get a terrible stain on it by the end of the night anyway,”** Venom’s head materialized out of him and settled down on his shoulder. Eddie lied down further onto the couch with Venom’s head tucking into his neck.

“Shut up, I don’t need your advice anyway. You have a terrible fashion sense.”

“ **I don’t understand why you bother with clothing when the temperature is not low anyway, Eddie. You appear sufficient without any to me,”** He grumbled.

Eddie coughed. “Well, I can’t exactly walk around naked.”

Venom darkly chuckled and they settled into comfortable silence as some dumb show played out on the screen. Although about an hour before the dinner Eddie sensed that Venom had something he wanted to say. He leaned up and looked over at his disembodied head. “I can tell you have something on your mind. Just go ahead and say it, please?”

Venom looked away for a moment, but looked back. It was kinda cute to see him actually hesitate about something. **“If you would prefer it… I can try to retreat into your mind and stay quiet during your evening with Anne.”**

Eddie quirked an eyebrow at the symbiote. “Why? I-I mean why would I want that? Anne knows you’re a part of me still… She figured it out last time we saw her, remember?”

**“Yes, but I know I can be distracting-”**

“Understatement of the year.”

Venom ignored his interjection. **“When it comes to socializing, and it might interfere with winning Anne back-”**

“Venom, I don’t want Anne back. I’m happy right now, and she has Dan and I like him. They’re nice together,” He smiled up at Venom. “Plus, I’ve got you.”

Venom said nothing for a moment and then slowly melted back into Eddie’s body. “Aw, did I make the symbiote shy??” Eddie laughed.

 **Shut up.** Venom growled in his mind.

Eddie continued laughing as he got up from the couch and went to the bedroom. “We’ll talk about this when we get back, but I do actually want to see Anne and see how things are going with her.” He opened up his closet and took a quick glance before reaching towards a particular shirt.

**Too uptight.**

Eddie pulled the hand back and started towards another. 

**Too casual.**

Eddie sighed and reached towards another one.

**That color? Eddie you are a handsome human being, but not handsome enough to wear that.**

Eddie pulled the hand back quickly. Furiously blushing he snapped, “Any suggestions, RuPaul?”

A tendril extended out of his arm and pulled out a shirt. Eddie was about to snap some insulting remark about his choice of attire, but stopped and grabbed the shirt. “This actually looks pretty nice.”

Venom hummed in agreeance. Eddie finished up dressing himself and called up a lyft. He walked outside the apartment building and waited on the street just in case the driver pulled up early.

He felt the cold of the evening try and seep into him, but Venom wrapped himself around Eddie underneath his clothes and he was warm again.

“Thanks,” He mumbled as a car pulled up in front of him with a glowing lyft sign in front. He opened the door and slid into the back. He got out his phone, “Hey, how are you doing, Johnath…” He looked closer at his app and noticed his vehicle wasn’t even near his apartment and before Venom or Eddie could react the doors all locked and an extremely loud noise filled the car. Eddie’s eyes rolled back into his head with pain as Venom started stretching from his body. Yells from both him and the symbiote were wrenched from their mouths. Eddie started to lose consciousness and he could guess Venom was too. Finally Eddie fell into the abyss.

 

 

Eddie woke with a start. His chest hammering. He felt he was on his back on a thin cushion on a hard, cold floor. He looked away from the boring ceiling down to his body and saw he was wearing some clothing that looked like it was straight out of a prison. He looked to his sides and saw he was in a lab like environment inside of glass cell. On the other side of his cell was another cell. Containing a cylindrical device which held a withering mass of black goo. “Venom,” He whispered. He was suddenly hyper aware of the quiet of his mind.

That’s when he heard a voice sound over the intercom, he could tell Venom heard him as well by the stillness that overtook the black mass. He looked towards outside of the cells into the lab and saw a Doctor speaking into a microphone. “Hello, Eddie,” The Doctor waited for a response and received none but a glare. Eddie stood up off his cushion and walked towards the man behind the glass cell and narrowed his eyes at the cowardly man. “I see that you’re getting familiar with your new home. I feel that that we’ve been more than kind as to place you in a cell next to your _significant other.”_ He said the last words in a slimy voice. Eddie knew better than to trust that sentiment. There was a reason they placed him in here next to Venom. How’d they even know Venom and he were romantically involved in the slightest? It’s not like they’d done anything. Eddie sighed. They probably bugged his apartment.

The door to Venom’s cell opened and a person in a hazmat suit walked in and opened the device containing Venom. Venom then moved to attack when Eddie felt a harsh shock course through his feet into his legs and then up his body. The floor of his cell was rigged to electrocute him. He crumpled to the floor yelling in pain, eyes shut tightly. The shocks faded after what felt like an eternity. He opened his eyes and saw Venom staying complacently in his device. The Doctor continued through the intercom.

“If you haven’t figured it out already, we’re using you, Eddie, as a means to control our little symbiote friend,” The Doctor said with a grin. “He misbehaves and you pay for it.”

Eddie leapt from his position on the ground and started pounding on the glass closest to the smug Doctor, yelling and cursing at the balding man. The man’s smiled stayed in place as he stared at Eddie and relished in his rage. “Start the tests Dr. Lee,” He said into the microphone. The hazmat suit clad person in the next cell motioned to grab a device in the cell and started to administer bouts of loud sounds in the direction of the symbiote. The mass quivered and shook in what Eddie knew was pain, but didn’t take any initiative to attack. Eddie went to the side of his cell which bordered Venom’s and started yelling at the symbiote to attack to try to escape to do anything, but the symbiote ignored him. The moves the symbiote made started to become less and less abrupt and started to become the occasional twitch. Tears started streaming down his face as he saw how weakened Venom was becoming. He sunk to his knees. “Please, please,” He whispered to no one.

After about an hour of this torture the symbiote stopped responding at all. The doctor within the cell closed the device and left. Doctors and staff beyond the cells continued taking notes or collecting data for a few more minutes before dispersing from the room as well. Eddie looked over at the unmoving mass that was Venom. He placed his hand on the glass cell and settled down next to it. He would stay here, as close as he could be to Venom, until the symbiote would hopefully regain its strength.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom and Eddie try to recover from their torture and their separation.

Eddie lied down on his side on the cold floor next to the glass wall separating him and his symbiote. The Doctors had left once again maybe half an hour ago. Venom was currently plastered to the glass spread thin to reflect Eddie’s height. The scientists had decided to allow Venom to roam his cell outside of the device when they were not conducting tests, probably due to Venom’s increasingly subdued reactions to the violent tests; maybe allowing him to move around on his own would increase is receptivity to the torturous trials. At first Eddie had thought that he was becoming weaker from the experiments, but after what Eddie was guessing was two or three days he realized that Venom was forcing himself not to react to spite the doctors. 

The lack of tells for the passage of time was actually starting to grate on Eddie’s mind. There were no windows or clocks in the lab and the only thing notifying the passage of time was the appearances and departures of the doctors. Their captors controlled every part of his and Venom’s mind. Eddie thought that it had been two or three days, but it could have been a week or half a day. His grasp on reality was already slipping. He wondered if Venom felt the same way.

He reached up with a finger and traced the outline that Venom formed on the glass in front of him. The thin piece of glass, or whatever material was used to ensure Venom could not destroy it, was the only thing separating them. Eddie longed to reach forward and let Venom course through his veins. He missed everything that came with having the symbiote: the strength, the safety, never feeling alone, but most of all he missed Venom’s voice. 

“I miss hearing you in my head,” He said aloud and let his palm flatten on the glass over the black material of Venom. “Only four months ago, having you in my mind seemed so strange, like i’d never get used to it… Now I feel empty without you.” Venom’s form contracted and thickened for a moment before flattening again, maybe a sign of agreeing or a shy gesture, Eddie wasn’t sure, but he smiled anyway. They continued to lie down and bask in the temporary peace of the moment. Eddie tried not to think about the fact that they would eventually come back and torture Venom more. Every test brought anguish to Eddie’s soul. It was his own personal hell watching Venom suffer, but he had realized that Eddie felt a phantom pain whenever Venom was hurt. It was painful, but not nearly as painful as what he assumed Venom was going through. He continued to bite down through the pain, not wanting the doctor’s to know that he and Venom still shared a semblance of connection. Hell knows what they would do with that information. 

Eventually, Venom started moving away from Eddie on the wall, Eddie sat up and curiously watched Venom travel down on the wall. Venom stopped near Eddie’s door and started bashing himself against the wall. Eddie realized what he was doing. Right below where Venom was bashing was a plastic bowl and cup of water which the scientists had left in his room a few hours ago. 

“Nope, no way. Not eating that stuff. There’s no telling what they put it in it,” Eddie said. “Plus, look at it. That is the blandest sludge I’ve ever seen.” 

Venom paused as he spoke, but continued his bashing. Eddie felt like he could almost hear Venom’s yell of “Idiot!” in his head.

“Stop!” Eddie yelled. “You need to rest, Venom.” Along with torture, they had only fed Venom a few rabbits since their stay in this hellhole, and Eddie knew Venom required more nutrients than that. He felt his mouth salivate at the thought of rabbits. Jeez, Venom had more of an effect on him than he thought. 

Venom ceased bashing and settled down next to the bowl and cup. Eddie sighed. Venom was just worried about him, like he was for Venom. How could he blame him?

“Fine,” He sat down in front of the pitiful meal, a bit happy to cease the ever growing growling of his stomach. In the bowl was a pink, plastic, child’s spoon. Eddie almost laughed and shook his head. He ate a bite and cringed at the the taste. “I know eating food is important, but this just doesn’t seem worth it.” He continued eating the porridge until it was gone, then downed the water to wash down the taste.

He looked down to the symbiote in front of him. “There, happy now?” Venom started rocking from side to side slowly in an almost dance like manner. Eddie smiled and replicated the movement, swinging from to side on his bum. He felt like a human pendulum. He started laughing at the scene which they produced. He laughed and laughed. His eyes shut tight. His head felt light. He managed to open his eyes, still laughing and swinging. He looked down and saw that the symbiote had stopped his dancing and appeared to be observing him warily. 

“What’s that matter wi-you?” He slurred. He lost balance and fell onto his side, harshly. “Wait, wait. Whas happenin?” 

Venom started his bashing again, although it was more harsh and also frantic this time. “Venuum, Stap the racket. I think I’m faalin sleep.” His eyes slowly drooped and he was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I'm having a hard time figuring out where this is gonna go. I was going to update with a longer chapter, but I decided to post this to tide you guys over until the actual angst. Leave comments please! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie gets tortured and gets some new thoughts to chew on.

Eddie woke. He was still in his cell, but he could tell that he was standing upright. He tried to move his head, but couldn’t. Then his arms and his legs, still couldn’t. He was strapped down with leather belts to a device keeping him up right.

“What the hell?” He grunted as he continued to struggle. He was facing Venom’s cell while confined and he searched for the symbiote. He saw the goo of his best friend swirling around in his own cylindrical entrapment. Guess they had to put Venom back in after he’d been drugged. He wondered if they had threatened to harm him as he slept to coerce Venom back into the device. 

A nurse stepped into his view, a surgical mask covered his mouth and nose, like Eddie was some disgusting disease. He was young and nervous looking. He started applying sensors to Eddie’s different body parts, starting with his forehead.

“Hey, kid, get me outta here, man,” Eddie begged. “I’ve got great networking across America. I’ll get you any job, any apartment you want.”

The nurse ignored him and continued placing sensors all over him. He quickly left the room when he was done. 

A few minutes of silence passed. Eddie was very nervous about what was about to happen. He desperately wanted to look around so as to catch what the doctors outside were doing. Hell, there could be someone in here with him, he realized, not like he could turn his head to see.

It seemed as soon as he made this realization the balding doctor who appeared to be in charge of the project stepped into view. A super villain-esque grin was painted on his face. What kind of sadist do you have to be to get pleasure out of this shit. Eddie knew a job was a job, but the way this doctor was always leering at Eddie or Venom when they were confused or in pain was seriously off putting.

“Ah, Dr. Jekyll. Was wondering when you were going to show up,” Eddie said with a grin. There was no way he was going to let the doc know just how frightened he was.

The doctor chuckled. “Mr. Brock,” He sneered. “We know how fast your heart beat has gotten in the past few minutes. There’s no need to keep up this act of bravado.”

Eddie considered that for a moment. “You know what I think I’ll hang onto it for a bit, if you don’t mind.”

The grin finally fell from his face. “You think you’re so clever, Eddie. Thought that we wouldn’t notice? Notice how your face subtly changes when the symbiote is subjected to pain?” Eddie’s eyes widened for half a second before returning to neutrality, but it was too late, the doctor had already seen. “Yes, we figured it out. At first we thought it was just emotional, and I’m sure it partly was, but I made a differential guess. Thank you for proving my hypothesis correct.” 

The Doctor walked out of Eddie’s view and he heard mumbling from behind him. 

“Vitals of both the subjects?” He heard the doctor ask.

“Both subjects are at their normal vitals besides a slight increase in the pulse of subject two,” another doctor answered.

“Alright, commence with first series of shocks,” The doctor said.

Oh god. Not the shocks. Eddie remembered his first experience with that and grimaced. 

“Shocking in three, two,...” 

Eddie didn’t even hear the three as shocks coursed through his body. The electricity caused his entire body to tense up and his eyes to shut tightly. It wasn’t quite as painful as the first time, but still Eddie grunted in pain. He opened his eyes with much effort to see Venom’s cage shaking about. The shocks then faded.

He let his body relax, but tried not fully show extent of pain he had been in.

He didn’t have much time to recover before more shocks travelled into him, this time it was much more painful. More painful than the first shocks he had experienced when they first arrived. The electricity caused Eddie’s body to tense once again. His fists tightened extremely. His fingernails began to dig into his palms and he felt a trickle of blood run down his hand. He felt tears somehow escape his closed eyes. And finally he began to scream. Howls of grief left him and filled the cell. Through the yells he could hear Venom’s cage shaking in the next room. The shocks finally stopped after what felt like hours.

When the immediate pain stopped. He slumped down in his straps and gave up on trying to appear put together. Sobs continue to leave his mouth and tears still streamed. His breath left him heavily. He didn’t want to open his eyes and see either Venom or the doctors torturing him. He heard someone approach him on his left. 

“Do you regret it?” The main doctor said into his ear in a quiet voice. 

He shook his head, not knowing what he was referring to. 

“Regret allowing that creature to use you like a toy?”

“No,” Eddie gasped through his sobs. 

“Really? You know you’re only here because of it. It uses you, takes advantage of you, even feeds off you when necessary. He would kill you if he needed.” The Doctor stepped fully in front of Eddie.

Eddie opened his eyes and his sobs stopped during the doctor’s accusations. He glared at the doctor.

“You’re wrong,” He said plainly.

“It’s almost sad. You’re so far gone into its manipulation you don’t even realize.”

He didn’t say anything to that, and looked down at his own feet.

“If it didn’t need you to survive it would toss you aside, Eddie,” Eddie looked back up at that, staring at the doctor as he spoke. “If you weren’t necessary he wouldn’t care about you at all. I know it and you know it.”

The doctor stepped forward and placed his hand on Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie flinched as much as he could in the straps. “We are just trying to learn how to deal with and protect humanity against these creatures,” He said. “I’m sorry that your pain is a by product of this research. I truly am.” His hand fell from Eddie’s shoulder and he left Eddie’s frame of vision and went back behind. 

Eddie’s eyes swiveled away and looked at the mass of black goo twitching around in its cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, oh wow. Eddie sure is in a bad state right now. Feel bad making my man so confused and sad! Lemme know what you think in the comments!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and the doctor come to an agreement and Eddie comes face to face with Venom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... this chapter really got away from me. Please take note of the new dubious consent warning in the tags, please!

After they finished with their cruel experiments with Eddie a few hours ago they had wheeled him away. Away from Venom. Venom seethed in his cage. Every thought that passed through him contained violent images of every staff member in this hellish lab being torn to shreds.

But no, Eddie wouldn’t want that. Eddie would remind Venom that many of the people here were supporting their families or were afraid that they would be subjected to torture if they went against orders. Eddie would calmly explain this to Venom and be patient with Venom. Or would he?

Venom had heard what the doctor had told Eddie, and he had seen the way Eddie stared at him silently through the glass. Venom had thought Eddie knew Venom’s deepest emotions when it came to his host. They shared these emotions so casually. He assumed that Eddie felt his soul through every action and movement he made, but he never voiced them to Eddie, and maybe it was too late. 

Eddie probably truly hated Venom now. Venom desperately wanted to escape, to join back with Eddie completely, and show him everything that Eddie meant to him, but this cage was too strong for Venom to break in his weakened state. 

He desperately hoped Eddie was okay, not know where Eddie was torture of its own.

 

The doctor left the lab pushing Eddie in his upright gurney. They passed through bleach white hallways with the occasional doctor or nurse walking past them. Eddie decided that he didn’t have the heart to be his usually snarky self. Too busy thinking about what the doctor had said earlier. Thoughts were swirling around his head. 

The doctor came to a door. Unlocked it with his keycard and wheeled Eddie inside. It was a cell, but a lot more homey than his previous cell. It had an actual bed instead of a mattress resting on the floor, a sink, a toilet, and even a shower with a curtain. 

The Doctor undid Eddie’s straps and when he finished he quickly stepped back with his hand holding the radio on his side, expecting Eddie to possibly lash out. Eddie just eyed him warily and walked over to his bed and lied down. Even if he wanted to hurt the doctor, he was too damn tired to attempt anything. His entire body was still wracked with lingering pain from the electricity that had been passing through him only a few minutes ago. 

He closed his eyes and sighed. “Don’t worry, Dr. Jekyll. I couldn’t hurt a fly right now,” He muttered.

“Dr. Hunter,” He said.

Eddie’s eyes opened and he looked over at the meek looking doctor, and Eddie had a realization. “Dr. Hunter, I’m sorry…”

“Sorry for what?”

He sat up on his bed. “I’m sorry for doubting you, for assuming that you’re someone evil. You were just trying to save me from that thing.” Eddie’s head fell and he looked at his own lap. “I let it corrupt my mind. I’m so foolish.” His voice broke and he whimpered.

He heard Dr. Hunter step closer to the bed. “Eddie, that’s what that thing does, it corrupts. I’m just glad that you’ve escaped its grasp.” 

Eddie leaned forward and grabbed the doctor, wrapping his arm around his side, still sitting on the bed. Dr. Hunter gasped in fear and tried to pull away, fearing what Eddie would do to him, but before he could pull away Eddie stroked over the front of his pants, causing his captor to gasp in a whole new way. He looked up at the doctor while still stroking him. “You’re the only one I can trust,” Eddie murmured. 

Dr. Hunter groaned and thrusted forward into Eddie’s palm. He moved to unbutton his pants when Eddie stopped his movements and leaned back.

The doctor looked at him quizzically. “Please,” Eddie whispered.

“What do you need?” Dr. Hunter asked as he leaned forward, sliding his waist in between Eddie’s thighs.

Eddie grimaced for a moment before answering. “I won’t be whole again until I get my vengeance on that thing.”

The doctor shook his head. “You can’t kill it, we need it for future research and-”

“I don’t need to kill it, I just want to put it through the same pain that I endured.”

There was no answer, just silence except for Dr. Hunter’s heavy breaths. He nodded swiftly before diving in to capture Eddie’s lips. He had barely gotten an answer from the doctor, but the nod would have to make do. Eddie let himself be manhandled by him. He was pushed fully down onto the bed with Hunter hovering over him. 

He lied back and thought of Venom. 

 

It had been a few days since the encounter with Dr. Hunter. None of the staff had bothered him for tests, which would have been a relief if it didn’t draw him to the conclusion that they were focusing on Venom again. It was starting to feel normal being so silent in his mind, which was more frightening than he would have previously thought. 

It had also been a few days since he had seen Dr. Hunter. The only people he’d seen were frightened nurses bringing his meals into the room. The doctor had affirmed that he would get a chance to punish Venom for his wrongdoings, but Eddie was starting to suspect that it was a lie just to get in his pants. Recalling that incident sent shivers down his spine. This room came equipped with a mirror above the sink and ever since he had let the doctor do as he pleased with him he couldn’t stand to look at his own reflection, glancing away every time he went to was his hands. He reminded himself that it would be worth it. It had to be. 

He was about to lie down and go to sleep when the door to his fancy prison opened. Dr. Hunter strolled in with a smile gracing his face. Eddie forced a small smile on as well.

“Dr. Hunter,” Eddie addressed him.

“Eddie, come with me,” The Doctor said. He held the door open for Eddie to waltz outside the room. He glanced down the hallway and could immediately tell that it was very late night, probably more like very, very early morning. All the lights were dimmed and there was not a single soul or sound occupying the long stretch of a hallway.

Eddie didn’t notice the doctor being so close to him until he heard a snap and felt something close around his wrist. He quickly glanced down and backed away from the doctor. On his wrist was a dense metallic, bracelet that was obviously electronically powered. He looked up at Dr. Hunter confusedly.

The doctor chuckled softly. “I trust you, Eddie, but this just some insurance that you won’t be making any escape attempts. I promise I’ll insure that you won’t be staying here too much longer.”

Eddie nodded. “What does it do?” He asked nervously. 

The doctor frowned. “It will administer a shock if I press my remote control…” Of course it does. Eddie thought with the roll of his eyes. “...and it also serves as a tracking device.” Eddie nodded again.

“As you can tell there’s no one else in the facility so you’ll have a good amount of time alone with him,” Dr. Hunter guided Eddie to walk down the hall in front him. “I’ll be giving you access to a device that is used administer bouts of fire to the creature. You understand I can’t let you kill him, but I’ll let you get as close as you can.”

“Good,” Eddie responded. 

“As soon as I tell you to stop, you have to cease, immediately, or I’ll be forced to use that device; and I really don’t want to Eddie.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll stop,” Eddie said.

They finally got to the lab, completely void of other doctors as expected. The only being was a symbiote currently trapped inside of its cylindrical prison. The doctor unlocked the door to the glass cell and let Eddie inside. The door closed behind him. The Doctor stayed out of the cell and worked over the computers residing outside. It felt odd being back in a cell like this after relative comfort for the past week or so.

The intercom sounded. “There’s a panel on the side of the creature’s containment device, it’s pretty self explanatory. I’ve locked a few options that would result in the death of the creature but you will still be able to do an amazing amount of damage,” The Doctor explained. 

Eddie walked over to the device and looked at the panel. He reached forward, aiming towards an option that would initiate Venom’s pain. He looked at Venom inside the glass tube and saw that he had moved to the opposite side of the cage, as far as he possibly could be to Eddie. Eddie chest tightened at the sight of him.

“One chance, Eddie,” He breathed in deeply. Reached forward and grabbed the entirety of Venom’s cage. He knew it would be heavy, but he struggled more than he would have expected when throwing the cage as hard as he could onto the hard floor. 

He heard his name being yelled over the intercom as electricity once again travelled through his veins. If he had not gotten used to this feeling he would have crumpled immediately, but he picked up Venom’s cage and slammed it again. 

“You’ve gotta help me here, buddy!” He yelled through the pain. Venom started bashing against the cage as well. The electricity travelling through him increased as well. Eddie screamed as he used all his strength to lift and throw the cage down one more time. He fell to the ground. The cage was still intact. He had failed. He looked at Venom.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered weakly, tears escaping his eyes at a quick pace. The electricity was still coursing through him painfully and he started to feel himself approaching the edge of consciousness. He hadn’t been able to save Venom. He was useless. He focused his vision on the cage with the last of the awareness he possessed and saw an inky black leaking through the tiniest of cracks. Eddie beamed, but felt himself still approaching sleep when Venom finally made contact with his outreaching hand. 

**Eddie.**

_Venom._

All at once Eddie felt the pain Venom had experienced, the guilt that he felt at Eddie suffering because of him, the sadness at thinking that Eddie no longer cared for him and was going to enact his revenge, and he could feel Venom seeing all those same feelings reflected in Eddie, and he could feel Venom finding the events that had transpired while Eddie wasn’t with him. Him and Dr. Hunter together and Eddie’s resulting depression and disgust towards himself because of it. The fury that he felt bursting forward inside of Venom and himself as Venom fully enveloped Eddie physically and mentally would have terrified Eddie had it been directed at him, but his and Venom’s focus centered in on the doctor looking terrified outside of the cell, fumbling with a phone as he ran towards the exit. 

Venom felt stronger than ever being reunited with his host and he easily broke the cell door, following the doctor’s path quickly. Oh, Eddie would be getting revenge tonight, Venom would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... thoughts?? Also I don't know if I'll write some emotional smut for the last chapter what do you guys think?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, new chapter coming soon-ish. Please leave comments! <3


End file.
